


You've got to hide your love away

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan es un escritor que se gana la vida tocando el piano en un tugurio de mala muerte en el East Village, en el que un recién divorciado Chuck decide empezar a pasar las tardes. Por la música o por la compañía, o porque ese chico flaco y sonriente tiene algo que él envidia muchísimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got to hide your love away

**Author's Note:**

> Manhattan, mediados de los años 60, con lo que todo ello implica. Puede que os extrañen los roles que toman ciertos personajes en la historia, pero tened en cuenta cómo son en la serie original en el siglo XXI. Chuck es todo lo que un hombre joven podría desear, tiene dinero, tiene éxito (y una sexualidad algo ambigua), pero está pasando por una crisis de identidad (a lo temporada 4). Dan es un artista que vive al margen de lo que la sociedad impone, acostumbrado a ser un bicho raro. Ahora extrapoladlo a la mentalidad de los años 60. Voilá.

Era un sitio oscuro, iluminado por unas débiles lámparas amarillas que sólo hacían más patente la densidad del humo que lo envolvía todo. Había que bajar un tramo de escaleras al entrar, por lo que las únicas ventanas que tenía aquél antro eran unas pequeñas rendijas a dos metros de altura, que no se podían abrir de todas maneras, porque la nieve de la acera caería en avalancha sobre las cabezas de la concurrencia. 

Entró en aquél sitio tan impropio de él y le pareció perfecto. Se quitó el sombrero y apartó unos pocos copos de nieve del ala mientras buscaba una mesa libre. No había demasiada gente a esas horas, pero parecían querer ocupar todo el espacio posible, expandiéndose por el bar a razón de uno por mesa, con un vaso bajo lleno de licor y un cigarro en la comisura de los labios. Poca gente hablaba, y sólo algunos intercambiaban unas palabras a media voz con el camarero o con el hombre a su lado en la barra, si no parecía demasiado miserable o demasiado borracho como para poder mantener media conversación. Eligió una cerca de la pared en la que pasar desapercibido, y el camarero enseguida llegó con su trapo en las manos y su acento de Queens a tomarle nota.

-Un whiskey solo –dijo, mientras daba un par de golpes con el cigarrillo en el borde de la mesa antes de encenderlo.

-Ahora mismo –contestó y, acto seguido-: Llegas tarde, chico.

-Perdón, jefe –replicó alguien desde la entrada, sin sonar demasiado azorado.

Chuck no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar al chico delgado que acababa de entrar en el local, con su abrigo de paño viejo y su sombrero marrón pasado de moda. Los colgó en un perchero y se fue hacia un piano de pared que Chuck ni siquiera había pensado que funcionara. Abrió la tapa y acarició las teclas desgastadas con devoción, antes de dar una última calada a su cigarro, apagarlo con la puntera del zapato sobre el suelo pegajoso y comenzar a arrancarle notas tristes y lentas. Tocaba un jazz melancólico y magnético, como la música de fondo de un desamor. Era la banda sonora que Chuck necesitaba, y las horas se desdibujaron entre whiskey, recuerdos y cigarrillos. No podía evitar fijarse en los hombres a su alrededor, todos solos y abandonados, rozando la borrachera de la peor clase, esa que sólo evoca tiempos que fueron mejores, esa que hace recordar el momento en el que la vida dejó de funcionar. ¿Era él uno de ellos? ¿Tenía ese mismo aspecto desde fuera, tan desahuciado? Él llevaba unos mejores zapatos ingleses, un mejor corte de pelo y una camisa más almidonada. Tenía mucho más dinero que cualquiera de ellos, y probablemente la tristeza aún no se había instalado tras sus ojos como en los de ellos, lo que le daba un aspecto algo menos deprimente. Pero en el fondo, su vida no era tan distinta. Ese bar lleno de hombres peor que él le reconfortaba. Le ayudaba a recordar que había gente aún más infeliz que él y con menos dinero para paliarlo.

-Dan, tu padre al teléfono –gritó el camarero desde detrás de la barra. El pianista frenó su melodía en seco, estridentemente, y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Jefe, ¿me pones un whiskey con soda? –le pidió mientras cogía el auricular de sus manos.

-Te lo voy a descontar del sueldo.

-Entonces tendré que pagarte yo por trabajar aquí –rió, antes de contestar-. ¿Diga?

Se movía con soltura en el bar, como si fuera su propia casa. Tenía una relación con el dueño casi paterno-filial, y a Chuck no le sorprendería enterarse de que pasaban juntos las fiestas, delante de un jamón asado pobremente, los dos solos en un apartamento destartalado a dos calles de allí. Aún así, parecía feliz, como si sólo necesitara un piano y un público más bien ingrato para el que tocar para sentirse realizado. Hacía que eso pareciera maravilloso.

Jugueteaba con el sucio cable del teléfono entre sus dedos y hablaba sin parar, frenéticamente. Él tenía que obligarse a apartar la mirada, porque de algún modo se sentía atraído irremediablemente hacia él por sus gestos y su manera de sonreír tan infantil y su mirada tan inteligente.

Cuando colgó, tras un par de minutos, volvió al piano con su copa y un cigarrillo recién encendido, y las notas salían más fluidas, como menos tristes. Le hizo preguntarse cómo habría discurrido la conversación, cómo se llevaría con su padre. Chuck tenía una imagen distorsionada de la familia, siendo él mismo huérfano e hijo único. En el colegio siempre había imaginado que los padres de sus compañeros eran con ellos todo lo afectuosos que su padre dejaba de ser con él. Que las madres hacían pasteles y los padres les llevaban a pescar. En su casa, Briggitta -la criada negra que hacía las veces de su madre muerta- nunca hizo un pastel, porque Bart no soportaba el dulce. Los pasteles se los tenía que comprar, y nunca sabían como él esperaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta el bar estaba casi vacío, y ya no se oía el jazz del piano. De su ensimismamiento le sacó el propio pianista, con una escoba en la mano.

-Vamos a cerrar ya. Hoy está esto muerto. ¿Te importa acabarte la copa en la barra?

-No, claro –musitó Chuck, levantándose. Él (¿se llamaba Dan?) no tardó en pasar un trapo por la mesa y subir la silla sobre ella para barrer por debajo. Hasta eso era capaz de hacerlo con buen humor. Chuck se propuso acabarse su whiskey rápido para marcharse a casa como hacían todos los demás clientes, pero ese chico apareció tras la barra.

-Es la primera vez que vienes por aquí –dijo, pasando el trapo por la madera barnizada cien veces con cerveza.

-Sí.

-La clientela no cambia mucho, una cara nueva no pasa desapercibida.

-Acabo de mudarme al barrio -replicó.

-No pareces el tipo de persona que vive en el East Village –apuntó él, mirándole con curiosidad. 

-Pues lo soy.

-Te imaginaba más en un barrio residencial con jardincito y cenador en el patio trasero, y dos perros blancos enormes esperando en la entrada a que vuelvas del trabajo.

Lo sorprendente era que no se había equivocado demasiado. Él sacó un cigarro y le ofreció uno, que Chuck aceptó. Buscó un encendedor en los bolsillos sin éxito, así que él sacó el suyo, monografiado con sus iniciales, CB, y se lo encendió.

-Gracias –dijo, expulsando el humo en grandes volutas antes de ponerse a secar unos vasos-. Por la cara que has puesto me doy cuenta que no es un tema del que quieras hablar. 

-Haces muchas preguntas –dijo Chuck simplemente, recorriendo el borde del vaso con la yema de los dedos.

-De momento no he hecho ninguna. Han sido todo afirmaciones.

-Entonces, haces muchas afirmaciones – repuso, sin poder ocultar su diversión.

-Hablo mucho. Mi madre decía que no había ni una sola palabra que no me gustara. Pero eso no es cierto. La palabra ‘menoscabo’, por ejemplo, es horrorosa. –Se encogió de hombros y rió. -Así que, ¿qué te trae hasta este deprimente rincón de Manhattan?

-Eso ha sido una pregunta.

-Culpable de todos los cargos –contestó, fingiéndose avergonzado-. No tienes por qué responder, estoy acostumbrado a que me manden a la mierda. Es parte del trabajo del camarero.

-Estoy divorciándome –dijo Chuck tras un momento, y tomó otro sorbo de su copa para ocultarse tras ella.

-Oh, si es sólo eso –exclamó, como quitándole importancia-… La mitad de los hombres que pasan por aquí están divorciándose. Lo que no entiendo es dónde dejan a las mujeres, porque por el bar no se ve a ninguna.

-Ellas se quedan con la casa con jardín en el barrio residencial.

-Eso tiene sentido -sonrió.

El dueño apareció con la recaudación del día. Contó unos billetes y se los metió en el bolsillo a Dan.

-¿Te acuerdas de que mañana abres tú?

-Sí, jefe.

-No te retrases, Dan, haz el favor. Y no te vayas hoy muy tarde –añadió, mirando a Chuck de soslayo.

-Descuida. Hasta mañana –le despidió, mientras colocaba los vasos limpios bajo la barra. 

Chuck apuró su copa.

-Toma, cóbrate dos whiskeys –y dejó un billete sobre la barra mientras se levantaba y cogía su abrigo y su sombrero-. Y quédate con el cambio.

-¿Volveremos a verte por aquí?

-No sé si me queda otro remedio –contestó, calándose el sombrero y ciñéndose la bufanda antes de salir a la gélida noche neoyorkina. 

Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, y la nieve caía como perezosamente sobre las aceras ya cubiertas con una capa blanca y esponjosa. Su apartamento estaba a unas manzanas del bar, en un edificio sucio y gris lleno de hombres tristes y solteros como él. Se quitó los zapatos, se aflojó la corbata y se lanzó sobre el sofá con un suspiro. Odiaba meterse solo en la cama. Era demasiado grande y demasiado fría para él. Se daba cuenta de que también lo era cuando dormía con Blair, porque la manera que tenía de despreciarle en silencio, de culparle de todas las cosas del mundo y de recordarle con una sola mirada que no era capaz de hacer que el matrimonio funcionara, que no podía darle un hijo… Todo eso era peor que dormir en una cama fría en un apartamento destartalado. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan infeliz? Su matrimonio había fracasado antes de empezar, en el mismo momento en el que decidieron que su amor de patio de colegio funcionaría en el mundo real. El divorcio era inevitable, y por suerte la única custodia por la que tenían que pelear era la de los perros, pero eso no le reconfortaba en absoluto. Había algo deprimente en tener treinta años y estar solo. Sin padres, sin hermanos, sin esposa. Su mundo había menguado tanto en el último año que de repente le asfixiaba.

Se quedó dormido en el sofá y llegó tarde al trabajo la mañana siguiente. Pero daba igual, él era el presidente de la compañía.

\---

Tardó dos días en recobrar el ánimo suficiente para volver al bar. Estaba mucho más lleno esa vez, y los pocos sitios que quedaban libres estaban en la barra. Las mesas estaban llenas, y había grupos de hombres charlando animadamente en ellas.

Una vez se hubo sentado, el joven camarero del otro día no tardó en aparecer

-Buenas. ¿Qué te pongo?

-Whiskey –contestó, y cuando volvió con su vaso le preguntó-: ¿Hoy no tocas?

-Hay mucho jaleo. Esta hora es mala, cuando todo el mundo sale de la oficina –dijo, llenando dos jarras de cerveza-. A partir de las siete la gente decente se va y tengo tiempo para aporrear el piano un rato.

-Entonces ya sé a qué hora tengo que venir la próxima vez.

-¡Niño, ponme otra! –gritó alguien desde la otra punta del bar.

Se excusó haciendo un gesto, como diciendo que volvía enseguida; pero cuando volvió ya había pasado más de una hora. Lo cierto era que el ambiente del bar había cambiado poco a poco. Los hombres de negocios se habían marchado y sólo quedaron atrás los mismos borrachos de siempre, y aquello volvía a parecer ese cementerio de muertos vivientes de la primera vez. Pese a todo él no había perdido la media sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su cara.

-Creo que se me escapó tu nombre el otro día –dijo, colocando un platito con frutos secos frente a él.

-No te lo dije –contestó, metiéndose una almendra en la boca.

-Eso va a ser, entonces.

-Chuck.

-Encantado. Yo soy Dan.

-Lo sé.

Chuck le encendió el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios.

-Así que… ¿trabajas por aquí? –preguntó, antes de darle un trago a un botellín de cerveza.

-La verdad es que no. En el Downtown.

-Eso suena interesante.

-No lo es. Un simple trabajo de oficina de 9 a 5 –mintió.

-Yo no sabría cómo es eso. Lo mío es un trabajo de 5 a 9.

-El otro día cerraste casi las 12 –apuntó Chuck.

-No he dicho que fueran las 9 de la noche. Tengo una vida fuera de esta ratonera, ¿sabes? Esto es sólo lo que me da de comer.

-¿Y no es eso en lo que consiste el trabajo?

-El trabajo debería alimentarte el alma. Y hay veces en las que lo que te da de comer y lo que te alimenta es incompatible, así que hay que trabajar el doble de duro para ser feliz.

-¿Y tú lo eres?

Dan sonrió.

-¿No lo parezco? Espera un momento –dijo, y se marchó a atender a otros clientes.

Lo cierto era que lo parecía. Hasta en los peores días, con treinta borrachos gritando para que les sirviera otra copa, parecía disfrutar de lo que hacía. Era envidiable.

-Así que, ¿qué es lo que te hace feliz? –le preguntó cuando volvió frente a él.

-La vida es maravillosa. Supongo que a ti no te lo parece ahora mismo, pero el mundo es un lugar precioso lleno de oportunidades y de gente por conocer y de personas de las que enamorarse.

-Algo me dice que nunca has estado casado –masculló Chuck.

-Ni tengo intención de estarlo, igual que no quiero un trabajo fijo ni un chalet en las afueras. –Apoyó los codos en la barra, invadiendo el espacio personal de Chuck. -Las cosas permanentes sólo te atan al suelo, ¿sabes? Si quisiera podría irme mañana de aquí, dejar mi trabajo y mi apartamento alquilado y volar hacia cualquier otro sitio. Hacia donde me llevara el viento.

-¿Lo harías?

-No ahora. Aún hay demasiadas cosas que me interesan en Manhattan –sonrió.

\---

El tiempo pasaba casi sin que Chuck se diera cuenta. La firma de los papeles del divorcio, la recogida de las últimas maletas en su antigua casa, las noches solo en su nuevo apartamento y las inevitables copas de antes en el bar. Se había convertido en una nueva rutina, como lo fue alguna vez el whiskey que Blair le ponía antes de servirle la cena, nada más llegar del trabajo. Era una rutina agradable, el sonido del piano y el humo, y el sentirse solo entre tanta gente, pero a la vez rodeado de personas capaces de comprenderle, en cierto modo. Aunque sus problemas fueran radicalmente distintos a los de él, todos tenían ese aura de conflicto irresoluble sobrevolando sus cabezas, de haber pasado el punto de no retorno hacía ya tiempo.

Y luego estaba Dan. Los diez minutos que pasaba hablando con él, cuando se levantaba del piano un momento a fumarse un cigarro, eran los únicos del día que empezaban a merecer la pena. Él parecía comprenderle cuando ni sus más viejos amigos le entendían. Ni siquiera hablaban de nada realmente trascendente, pero había algo en él, en la manera en la que se enfrentaba a la vida, que a Chuck le llenaba de confianza. Era difícil ser más opuestos, pero era eso mismo lo que le hacía tan especial. Tenía un sentido del humor muy ácido y una inteligencia aguda y muy callejera, formada a base de recorrerse el mundo de arriba abajo. 

Había ido averiguando cosas de su vida migaja a migaja, como que sus padres eran artistas, que aunque nació en Brooklyn había vivido a lo largo y ancho de América, primero con ellos y más adelante él sólo, que tenía una hermana que trabajaba como modista en Hollywood, que dejó de ir colegio cuando pudo entrar solo a las bibliotecas públicas y que su verdadera pasión, lo que le _alimentaba el alma_ , era la escritura. Todas esas cosas las iba soltando sin darles importancia, como si su vida hubiera sido la más normal del mundo. Chuck le encontraba fascinante. Él había sido todo lo que cabía esperar de alguien en su posición. Una buena educación en las mejores universidades, un matrimonio con la mujer perfecta, un trabajo bien remunerado y una casa de revista. Y pese a todo no había conseguido que su vida fuera algo ni medio digno de ser vivido.

\---

Caía una tormenta esa tarde sobre Manhattan. Chuck entró en el bar con los cuellos de la gabardina bien levantados para no mojarse la chaqueta de lana, y el sombrero calado hasta las cejas. Bajó los escalones cubiertos de serrín y, tras colgar su ropa mojada en un perchero, buscó a Dan con la mirada. Era extraño que a esas horas no estuviera en el piano, porque eran siempre las más tranquilas de la tarde. Estaba detrás de la barra, secando vasos con un paño amarillento.

Chuck se acodó en la barra, preocupándose sólo por un segundo de ensuciarse la chaqueta.

-¿Hoy estás solo? –le dijo a modo de saludo.

-El jefe se ha resfriado. Me toca a mí hacerme cargo de esto, así que creo que hoy no habrá espectáculo. ¿Whiskey?

-Si, gracias –contestó, pensativo-. ¿Te importa si toco yo esta noche?

-¿En serio? –dijo, tan sorprendido que si Chuck no le hubiera frenado le habría puesto uno triple.

-No soy tan bueno como tú, no me atrevo a improvisar, pero tengo un buen repertorio. 

-No podré pagarte nada…

-No espero que lo hagas –le interrumpió-. Esto es sólo un capricho mío. Hace tiempo que no me dejan tocar. Mi mujer se quedó con el piano.

-Bueno –accedió, riendo-. En ese caso, estás en tu casa.

Cogió su copa, algo nervioso, y se fue hacia el anticuado piano de pared. Estiró la espalda, pegó un buen trago y trató de recordar esas interminables clases de solfeo y esa sucesión de maestros que le hacían repetir viejas melodías hasta la extenuación. Con los años aprendió a apreciarlo, y en días como ese le gustaría poder agradecerle a su padre la insistencia. Calentó con una canción de amor sencilla y resultona, que era mucho más fácil de tocar de lo que parecía, y de allí ya pasó a temas más complejos, más llenos de matices. El tiempo se escurría entre sus dedos, y durante algunos momentos se olvidaba de dónde estaba, cuando una canción traía a su memoria instantes vividos con Blair. La canción que bailaron en su boda, la que sonaba en el gramófono nuevo de su padre la primera vez que hicieron el amor, el tema con el que le pidió matrimonio… Durante un tiempo las consideró canciones felices, pero se habían convertido en _souvenirs_ de un viaje que le gustaría poder olvidar. 

Durante mucho tiempo sólo existieron él y las desgastadas teclas del piano, y allí, de cara a la pared, todo lo que no fuera eso desaparecía. Después de miles de canciones y miles de recuerdos, una mano en su hombro le sorprendió.

-Ya no hay nadie.

Chuck miró a su alrededor, y el bar estaba desierto. Sólo quedaba Dan y los restos de toda una noche repartidos por el suelo.

-¿Tan mal lo he hecho?

-Es que ya es la una.

-No evites mi pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros, suspirando, y colocó una silla a su lado frente al teclado. 

-¿Podemos tocar una a cuatro manos?

-¿Cuál?

-La que quieras, yo te sigo.

-¿It’s Only A Paper Moon? –preguntó, y tocó un par de compases tentativamente. Dan sólo le escuchó un momento, hasta que se atrevió a acompañarle, primero con timidez. Para Chuck era fácil tocar con él, porque aunque él era más académico y más organizado que Dan, que colaba notas en los lugares más insospechados y se las arreglaba para que sonaran preciosas, la fusión era muy natural, como si él tuviera esa parte de instinto y libertad que a Chuck le faltaba-. No hacía esto desde los diez años –susurró, no queriendo romper la armonía-, cuando tocaba canciones infantiles a medias con mi profesor.

-¿Tuviste profesor? Yo siempre he tocado de oído. Los libros de solfeo me parecen muy confusos.

-Eres demasiado bueno como para tocar de oído.

-Y tú eres demasiado bueno como para tocar sin él –rió, y su hombro rozó suavemente el de Chuck, haciendo que se quedara sin respiración un segundo-. _It wouldn’t be make believe if you believe in me_ –tarareó, casi como si no pretendiera hacerlo en voz alta, y su voz tenía algo aterciopelado y triste que no se apreciaba cuando hablaba normalmente, y Chuck tuvo ganas de pedirle que no dejara de cantar nunca. Pero simplemente calló y escuchó, y en los silencios era capaz de oírle respirar al ritmo de la música, como si se alimentara de ella. -Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer algo –dijo de repente, sin dejar de mirar sus manos, ya inmóviles, sobre las teclas-. Espero que no te moleste.

-Prueba –contestó Chuck.

Dan sólo sonrió levemente, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se hicieran aún más pequeños y aparecieran a su alrededor unas diminutas arruguitas. Se giró hacia él con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y Chuck se dio cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, aunque de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido. No pudo moverse. Sus labios se rozaron y él necesitó un momento para cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. Dan se movía con cautela, como pidiendo permiso para dar cada paso, para entreabrir sus labios y explorar su boca con la lengua, que sabía dulce a humo y whiskey; para recorrer su brazo desde el codo, lentamente, hasta la curva que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello, sólo rozando lo suficiente su piel como para ponerle los pelos de punta.

Chuck se debatía entre las familiares sensaciones de la culpa y el deseo. No quería que ese beso acabara nunca, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba para que se apartara, para que volviera a esconder esos impulsos bajo duchas frías y mentiras.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Dan. Chuck se dio cuenta de que estaba mandando señales contradictorias, que primero le empujaba y luego buscaba su lengua con la misma obstinación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya no había razón para negárselo. Su matrimonio ya había fracasado por ello, y Dan conseguía que no lo sintiera como un acto criminal y clandestino por primera vez en lo que parecían siglos.

-¿Quieres que tomemos una copa en mi casa? –fue su contestación, a media voz.

-Me encantaría.

El camino hacia su apartamento lo hicieron en incómodo silencio, resguardándose de la lluvia bajo los tejadillos de los edificios. Caminaban lentamente y con un par de pasos de separación entre ellos, en una mezcla entre no querer parecer ansioso y estar aterrorizado de lo que iba a pasar. Hizo un gesto cuando llegaron al portal, un sitio frío e impersonal, y Dan entró tras él, siguiéndole por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

-¿Haces esto muy a menudo? –preguntó Chuck, mientras abría la puerta, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aceptar invitaciones de otros hombres a subir a su apartamento.

-¿Qué pensarías de mí si dijera que sí? –contestó.

-No lo sé –musitó, rehuyendo su mirada. Encendió la triste luz del salón, amarillenta e irregular, porque la mitad de las bombillas estaban fundidas y nunca encontraba fuerzas para cambiarlas. Colgó su gabardina y el viejo abrigo empapado de Dan en el perchero-. ¿Whiskey, verdad? No tengo soda, lo siento.

-Me vale con agua.

-Siéntate, si quieres –dijo, señalando el sofá. Fue hacia la pequeña cocina y sacó dos vasos bajos y la botella de whiskey, a la que no le quedaba ni un tercio de su contenido. Se puso su copa y se la bebió de un trago antes de volver a llenarla y llevarla, con la de Dan, al salón. Él le esperaba a la salida de la cocina. Le quitó los vasos de las manos y los dejó sobre la minúscula mesa del comedor antes de ocuparse de quitarle la chaqueta húmeda y dejarla caer sobre el suelo, haciendo que sus manos tardaran en apartarse de las almidonadas mangas de la camisa.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas el dormitorio?

-Claro –dijo, y el estómago se le hizo un nudo de anticipación-. Es aquella puerta.

Dan le tomó de la mano y le condujo lentamente hacia allí, abrió la puerta pintada de blanco y echó un vistazo a la cama, cubierta con una fea colcha verde y marrón que Chuck odiaba. 

-Si no quieres hacer esto sólo tienes que decirlo –dijo, ante la mirada aterrada de Chuck.

-No, no –se apresuró a interrumpirle él-. **Quiero** hacerlo. Es sólo que… He estado casado mucho tiempo.

-Tranquilo. Lo entiendo –se acercó a él y le susurró al oído-. No te preocupes por nada.

Le aflojó la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con cuidado, manteniéndose tan cerca de él que había momentos en los que sus cuerpos se rozaban y su aliento le cosquilleaba en el cuello. Dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su piel bajo la tela mientras le despojaba también de la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, y recorrió la piel desnuda de su estómago con la yema de los dedos, mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Me ayudas? –preguntó a media voz, mientras se quitaba su grueso jersey azul. Chuck le besó con los labios apenas abiertos cuando su cabeza despeinada apareció de nuevo de entre la lana, y le desabrochó la camisa con las manos temblorosas, robándole besos cortos y ansiosos. Pronto estuvieron piel con piel, y Chuck no se cansaba de aspirar su olor, que no era perfume ni maquillaje como el de las mujeres, sino lluvia y humo de cigarro mezclado con algo oscuro y primario. Dan abrió su cinturón y coló los índices bajo la cinturilla de su pantalón de pinzas-. Vamos a la cama –le dijo, mientras se quitaba su propio pantalón y lo apartaba de un puntapié. Chuck se dejó llevar, y él le colocó boca arriba en el colchón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó, sintiéndose perdido sin los labios de Dan sobre los suyos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé.

Dan sonrió con calidez y le hizo levantar la cadera para poder bajarle los pantalones.

-¿Quieres que apague la luz?

-No. No quiero dejar de verte.

-Eso me gusta –susurró, tomando la erección de Chuck, envolviéndola en su mano caliente y suave. Decidida-. Si quieres algo, sólo dilo, ¿vale? –y se rió con todo el cuerpo-. Estoy sonando como una puta barata. Sólo quiero saber que te lo pasas bien.

Chuck asintió con la cabeza y se humedeció los labios. Dan le imitó, antes de encaramarse sobre él y hundirle en su boca en un solo movimiento lento y fluido. Notó la sangre inundando su cuerpo como una riada, sonrojándole hasta los párpados cuando él movió su lengua y succionó, y le recorrió con los labios húmedos y rojos. Chuck no quería cerrar los ojos para no perderse ninguno de sus gestos ni la manera en la que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban bajo la piel pálida cuando su boca bajaba para tragárselo, pero el placer sordo le nublaba la mente y controlaba todos sus movimientos. Llevaba su mano hasta el nacimiento del pelo de Dan en su nuca y jugaba con él entre sus dedos, y él sólo podía dejarse llevar y escuchar, como si no le pertenecieran, los gemidos ahogados que emitía su cuerpo. Dan le hacía sonar como música de jazz, jugaba con el ritmo y la intensidad y le hacía cantar para él. Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo la autoridad de su lengua y sus labios y sus dedos moviéndose en círculos en torno al hueso de su cadera. No quería acabar tan rápido, quería que ese momento durara toda la noche, explorar cada milímetro de piel de Dan, cubrirle el cuerpo de besos y hacerle gemir bajo él. Quería que el amanecer les descubriera agotando sus fuerzas entre las sábanas desordenadas, porque sabía que esa podía ser su última vez.

Nunca había repetido con un hombre, y la verdad es que nunca lo había deseado. Era mejor cuando desaparecían por la mañana y no volvían a asomar en su vida para recordarle su momento de flaqueza. Los dos se miraban mientras se vestían en esa triste habitación de hotel y hacían un pacto silencioso para olvidar las últimas horas cuando volvieran a casa con sus esposas.

No quería confiarse, aunque con Dan pareciera distinto. Él no le miraba con esos ojos llenos de culpabilidad y un ligero desprecio. Dan sonreía con todo el cuerpo, y sus manos no eran frías y agresivas, sino que acariciaban suavemente, con cuidado pero con el ansia impregnando sus gestos. No podía sentirse un enfermo, un desviado, porque estar con él era para Chuck tan natural como respirar; y como respirar, era lo que le mantenía vivo.

Dan le sacó de su boca con un chasquido de sus labios, y Chuck jadeó con desesperación, como si acabaran de despojarle de una parte de su cuerpo. Él trepó por su cuerpo hasta que quedaron cara a cara, a apenas unos centímetros. La boca de Dan se veía brillante y caliente.

-¿Te importa si te beso ahora?

Y Chuck en vez de contestar tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y le atrajo hacia sí con posesividad, mordiendo sus labios y arqueándose contra su cuerpo para que cada milímetro de piel estuviera en contacto con la suya. Los brazos y las piernas se enredaban tratando de buscar un cuerpo al que aferrarse, los cuellos se dejaban al descubierto para ser lamidos y mordidos por bocas ávidas, que se buscaban hasta quedar sin respiración.

Dan se incorporó de repente, con los ojos teñidos de determinación. Se colocó de rodillas en la cama, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Chuck, que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle desde abajo con la respiración entrecortada, admirando las formas sutiles de sus piernas, sus huesudas caderas y sus hombros cuadrados. Dan buscó su aprobación, que Chuck le dio en forma de una mano en su cadera y la otra en la base de su polla, preparándola para él. Ya no había dudas, hacía tiempo que se habían esfumado, igual que su vergüenza y su culpabilidad y su miedo. Sabía que volverían cuando todo hubiera acabado, pero en ese momento el deseo había anulado todo lo demás.

Dan se sentó sobre él, introduciéndole poco a poco. Su cara se contraía en una mueca, sonreía mordiéndose el labio y fruncía el ceño con esfuerzo. Su pecho estaba cubierto de sudor, terso y brillante, con los músculos en tensión. Chuck sólo sentía la presión caliente cuando el cuerpo de Dan volvió a chocar con el suyo, y luego la desesperante fricción cuando volvió a impulsarse hacia arriba para sacarle de su interior, de ese pequeño espacio dentro de él en el que Chuck encajaba tan perfectamente que había decidido hacer suyo para siempre.

Le marcaba el ritmo con las manos sobre sus muslos, y siempre le parecía demasiado poco el tiempo que se demoraba en volver a sacarle, cuando notaba todo el peso de Dan sobre su cuerpo, y él descansaba las piernas y dejaba que la gravedad le empujara más contra su cuerpo, hasta que todo él parecía estar dentro de Dan. Entonces Chuck le llamaba con los ojos y los labios entreabiertos y él se inclinaba a besarle, modificando el ángulo entre sus cuerpos, haciendo la presión más estrecha y los jadeos de Chuck entre cada roce de sus bocas más suplicantes.

Se movieron más frenéticamente, incapaces ya de frenarse o de separar sus labios, gimiendo contra la boca del otro, que se bebía los sonidos con cada beso. Las manos de Chuck sujetaban a Dan sobre su cuerpo y le apretaban contra él, como si temiera que se fuera a evaporar en el aire como fruto de un sueño. Él se apoyaba con los codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Chuck, y usaba una mano para retirarle el pelo húmedo de la frente antes de volver a besarle con fervor.

Dan sólo necesitó que Chuck colara una mano entre sus cuerpos y envolviera su erección con los dedos para explotar con un gemido ronco. Hundió la cara en su cuello y tembló con las últimas sacudidas del orgasmo, que Chuck estiraba bombeando aún dentro de él erráticamente, también él al borde del precipicio. Se corrió con la boca de Dan sobre la suya, mordiéndole con los labios, y aún seguía moviéndose sobre él perezosamente, como presa de una extraña inercia, cuando tuvo que sacarse de él.

Dan se dejó caer a su lado en la cama y cerró los ojos. Chuck no podía dejar de mirar la manera en la que su estómago se movía al compás de su respiración, y cómo ésta se iba calmando lentamente, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara no se borraba.

Buscó el paquete de tabaco y unas cerillas en su mesilla, y se dio cuenta de que los últimos minutos de su vida no eran más que una bruma en su memoria, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sido capaz de entregarse hasta la inconsciencia. “Gracias”, quería decir, pero sabía que sonaría patético. Se mordió la lengua y echó el humo en una gran voluta blanca.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños –dijo Dan mientras cogía el cigarrillo que Chuck había encendido para él.

-¿Sí?

-Desde hace unas tres horas.

-Felicidades.

Gracias –sonrió tras expulsar el humo.

-¿Cuántos cumples? –preguntó, verdaderamente curioso. Nunca se había parado a pensar en su edad.

-Treinta y uno. 

-No los aparentas.

-Eso es porque vivo bien –contestó, girándose sobre el costado para mirarle. Chuck se dio cuenta de que tenía los hombros llenos de pecas.

-¿Y yo no? A mí aún me quedan unos meses para los treinta y uno.

-Tú trabajas demasiado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que llevas trajes muy buenos.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Bueno, que me compre la ropa en el Ejército de Salvación no quiere decir que sea idiota.

-¿El Ejército de Salvación, de verdad?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas –se rió-. Debería irme, mañana por la mañana trabajo.

-Es sábado.

-Precisamente por eso –replicó, incorporándose y buscando su ropa por el suelo-. ¿Dónde irá la gente con trabajos de nueve a cinco sino?

Chuck le observó poniéndose la ropa de cualquier manera, sin meter los faldones de la camisa en el pantalón siquiera. Se fue a levantar, pero él le frenó.

-No te preocupes, encontraré la puerta.

-Sigue lloviendo. ¿Quieres un paraguas?

-No hace falta, me gusta la lluvia. –Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobando que lo llevaba todo y que sólo necesitaba su abrigo y su sombrero, que estaban colgados a la entrada.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-Ya sabes dónde trabajo –dijo, sonriendo inocentemente-. Buenas noches.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama y se las arregló para abrirla y meterse en ella, desnudo y aún oliendo a él. Cuando esa mañana se despertó sintiéndose desgraciado como todos los días no podía imaginarse que acabaría así, compartiendo cama con alguien como Dan. Había algo en la manera en la que se tomaba lo que acababan de hacer, tan natural y tan sencillamente, que le tranquilizaba. Chuck no era especialmente creyente, pero siempre había pensado que esas inclinaciones que tenía no eran algo normal. Dan no parecía tener ese problema, y eso era en algún modo reconfortante, le hacía plantearse, aunque fuera por unos momentos, que si se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal.

No quería parecer ansioso por volver a verle, así que dejó pasar el fin de semana, aunque se sorprendía pensando en esa noche constantemente. Cuando cerraba los ojos para dormirse, su imagen era todo lo que veía, su cuerpo desnudo y su sonrisa infantil, y quería volver a estar con él. A tocarle, a que su barba incipiente rozara el interior de sus muslos y sus dedos largos de pianista se enredaran en su pelo.

\---

Cuando llegó el lunes no podía esperar a que dieran las siete para volver al bar. Sólo quería verle para comprobar que lo que había pasado no era fruto de su imaginación. Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el décimo piso de Bass Industries se encontró con un telegrama de la oficina de Chicago, diciendo que le necesitaban urgentemente. Tuvo que tomar el primer vuelo hacia allá, y la situación era lo suficientemente grave como para que le mantuviera ocupado prácticamente toda la semana, entre reuniones con los inversores y los clientes.

Cuando estaba casado con Blair usaba esos viajes de negocios para buscar hombres. Siempre había ciertos lugares, ciertos bares, ciertas esquinas en las que encontrar a personas como él. Era sórdido y clandestino, y cuando terminaba y volvía a su habitación de hotel se sentía aún peor que antes. Más solo, más extraño y más triste. Y aún así, no podía dejar de hacerlo cuando estaba solo en otra ciudad. A la vuelta siempre podía jurar que Blair lo notaba por la mirada que le echaba según entraba por la puerta, con algo de de desprecio o de lástima o de asco. 

Sólo por la fuerza de la costumbre, una noche se acercó al bar que ya conocía de ocasiones anteriores. Le pidió al taxista que le dejara unas manzanas antes, e hizo el resto del camino andando. La zona era de las peores de Chicago, y eso ya era bastante decir para una ciudad como esa, que había hecho del crimen su mayor aliciente turístico. El sitio era un sótano intencionalmente oscuro, con luces naranjas sobre las mesas. Chuck se sentó en la barra y pidió un whiskey, y simplemente observó a la gente a su alrededor. Todo eran hombres solos que no se atrevían a levantar la vista de sus copas. De vez en cuando alguien se acercaba a algún otro, e intercambiaban algunas palabras. Todo era muy clínico. “¿Tienes sitio? ¿Das o recibes? ¿Haces esto o esto otro?”. Y si las dos partes se ponían de acuerdo salían de allí discretamente, como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien en ese antro fuera a juzgarles por lo que iban a hacer. Era tan deprimente que le produjo nauseas. Dejó un billete en la barra y salió de allí a toda prisa. Le faltaba el aire, y la boca le sabía a bilis, sólo de pensar en que, en otras circunstancias él sería uno de esos que esperaban a que un hombre bajito y calvo se les acercara y dijera que tenía habitación en un motel a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Volvió a Manhattan a la mañana siguiente, y nunca su triste apartamento en el East Village se le antojó más parecido a un hogar.

\---

Esa misma noche volvió al bar. Había echado de menos el ambiente que allí se respiraba, tranquilo y anónimo aunque estuviera lleno de gente, como ese día. Buscó un sitio en una esquina de la barra y se sentó. Dan estaba atendiendo a un grupo de oficinistas que parecían celebrar algún éxito, y pedían ronda tras ronda de gintonics. Llevaba un suéter gris claro con cuello en uve, y Chuck se descubrió pensando que podría besar ese valle de piel bajo su nuez hasta desgastarlo.

Él miró en su dirección y le vio por primera vez, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza que venía a significar que enseguida estaría con él. Tragó saliva. No sabía qué debía decirle, o si debía siquiera decirle algo. Sólo había que verle para saber que no le había dado tanta importancia como él. Puede que lo hiciera muy a menudo, eso de besar a hombres solos y desesperados en el bar, y luego acompañarles a su apartamento. No había querido decírselo la otra noche, pero cuando preguntó que qué pensaría de él si hiciera eso, Chuck lo primero que sintió fueron celos. Luego envidia. Y luego cierto miedo, por si se había puesto merced de un depravado. Esa simple idea le hizo reír. 

Dan se inclinó junto a él, fingiendo que se acercaba para oírle sobre el ruido del bar.

-Me alegro de verte –susurró en su oído-. Creí que no ibas a volver.

Y sonrió mientras le ponía su copa. Chuck no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada, porque enseguida le reclamaron al otro lado del bar. Se encendió un cigarrillo y se dedicó a ver las horas pasar, esperando que el bar se vaciara lo suficiente como para poder intercambiar un par de palabras con él esa tarde. Pero, por alguna misteriosa razón, la gente no dejaba de entrar. Sería el frío que había vuelto a instalarse en la isla lo que llevaba a los hombres a refugiarse en los bares, pero esa tarde parecía imposible robarle a Dan tres minutos. Por una parte era mejor así, porque podía mirarle desde lejos sin temer que algún gesto que le dedicara le delatara frente al mismo dueño del bar o los demás clientes. ¿Con cuántos de ellos se habría acostado? Si realmente no fue su primera vez de esa manera, alguno de ellos ya le habría tenido. Alguno le habría hecho subir a su piso y le habría desnudado como había hecho él, habría probado el sabor de sus labios y habría oído sus gemidos ahogados al alcanzar el clímax. Un nudo de odio se instaló en su estómago.

Era tarde y aún tenía informes que leer antes de volver al día siguiente a la oficina. No parecía que esa noche fuera a poder tener tiempo a solas con Dan en el bar, así que buscó otra solución. Le hizo un gesto y él se acercó enseguida.

-Dan, cóbrate –dijo, y le tendió unos billetes arrugados-. Quédate con el cambio –añadió, y le observó mientras descubría la nota que había escrito en una servilleta, y el levísimo gesto de asentimiento que hizo Dan al leerla.

Chuck se colocó el sombrero con las manos temblorosas y salió de allí. Tenía aún unas cuantas horas antes de que Dan saliera de trabajar, así que pasó por la tienda bajo su apartamento y compró pan y fiambre para cenar. Vio una botella de vino y la compró en un arrebato. No le gustaba beber vino a solas, pero se le ocurrió que podía ofrecerle una copa a Dan cuando pasara por su apartamento esa noche. La beberían en la cama, enredados entre las sábanas.

Se pasó toda la noche nervioso, sin ser capaz de adelantar nada del trabajo que se había llevado a casa. Trataba de planear la velada, de imaginarse cómo sería. Quería coger a Dan según entrara por la puerta y llevarle hasta su habitación sin decir una palabra. Le arrancaría la ropa y le haría olvidarse hasta de su nombre. 

Se había quedado medio dormido cuando llamó a la puerta. Abrió, conteniendo la respiración, y allí estaba él. Tenía cara de estar cansado, y la nariz roja de frío.

-Hola.

-Hola –contestó Dan-. Siento que se haya hecho tan tarde. No pude salir antes.

-No importa. Me alegro de que hayas venido. 

-No estaba seguro de recordar qué puerta era. Casi despierto a tu vecino.

-Pasa –dijo Chuck, haciéndose a un lado.

-Creí que no ibas a volver al bar. El otro día me parece que fui muy agresivo…

-No, no ha sido eso –le disculpó-, es que esta semana he tenido que salir de la ciudad. Por temas de trabajo.

-Ya te dije que trabajabas demasiado –replicó él.

-Va a acabar siendo cierto. ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Claro.

-Siéntate –le pidió, indicándole el sofá, mientras iba a buscar un par de copas y la botella de vino.

-No te lo dije el otro día, pero me gusta tu apartamento –le dijo, levantando un poco la voz para que le oyera desde la cocina anexa.

-No es gran cosa. Tampoco paso mucho tiempo aquí, así que…

-Al menos el salón y el dormitorio no son la misma habitación –rió, y tomó la copa que Chuck le ofrecía-. Gracias.

Él se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con la espalda muy estirada y la copa entre las manos. De repente todo parecía muy mala idea. Él se levantaba en seis horas y estaba en el salón de su piso alquilado tomando una copa de vino tinto con el camarero de un triste bar. Y no sabía qué esperaba que sucediera.

-¿Por qué estás nervioso? –preguntó Dan de repente.

-Esto siempre se me había dado bien, y ahora...

-¿El qué? –le cortó.

-Llevarme a gente a la cama.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?

-Bueno, creí que había quedado claro en la nota –reconoció, bajando la mirada. Dan sonrió un poco azorado.

-¿Qué le dirías a alguien como yo antes, cuando esto se te daba bien?

-A ti nunca me habría atrevido a mirarte dos veces.

-Sólo imagina que sí. ¿Qué me dirías?

-Algo como… que quiero desnudarte aquí mismo y hacerte gritar tan alto que los vecinos van a tener que llamar a los bomberos.

Dan se mordió el labio.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque me siento ridículo diciendo esas cosas ahora.

-No, me refiero… -se ruborizó, y no pudo evitar reírse nerviosamente- que por qué no me desnudas.

Cuando levantó la vista Dan estaba deslizándose hacia él en el sofá. Dio un último trago a su copa antes de dejarla en la mesita de café y empezó a levantarse el suéter gris, bajo el que no llevaba nada. Su piel estaba tibia cuando Chuck le rodeó la cintura con las manos antes de besarle y tumbarle de espaldas sobre los ásperos cojines.

-Para que conste –dijo Dan entre besos-, no creo que se te de nada mal.

\---

La habitación olía a saliva, sexo y sudor. Los cojines estaban desperdigados por el suelo del salón, y sus cuerpos desnudos se pegaban a la tela barata del respaldo del sofá. Chuck aún besaba perezosamente los hombros de Dan, su nuca y su espalda, alargando el momento de tener que separarse.

-Me apetece mucho quedarme a dormir contigo –murmuró Dan, casi pensando en alto.

-Pues hazlo.

-Pero tú mañana madrugas. –Se revolvió para quedar cara a cara con él. -No es por nada, pero no quiero tener que levantarme a las siete de la mañana.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo -remoloneó.

-Pero a ti no te queda otra opción. De todas maneras, ya he hecho suficiente manteniéndote despierto hasta estas horas.

-Nuestros horarios no son muy compatibles.

-Eso es lo malo de acostarse con clientes –bromeó, tratando de picarle-. Venga, vete a la cama. Son más de las tres –dijo, obligándole a levantarse del sofá.

-¿No te vas a quedar?

-Hoy no. Aunque… mañana es viernes, podemos quedar en mi apartamento –dijo un poco atemorizado-. Y dormir juntos allí, porque el sábado tengo que levantarme a las diez y media.

-¿Y eso es madrugar?

-Lo es si te acuestas después de las dos todos los días.

-Bueno.

-¿Bueno qué?

-Que me paso por el bar antes de que cerréis mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Genial –sonrió, sin poder evitar ruborizarse. Se puso de pie y recogió su ropa, comenzando a ponérsela-. Entonces vete a la cama. No quiero que te despidan por mi culpa cuando te duermas sobre tu mesa.

-Tranquilo, no me van a despedir.

\---

Todo el día no fue más que una inoportuna pérdida de tiempo hasta que llegó la noche. Se lo pasó casi todo dormitando en el sofá de su despacho, después de darle orden a sus secretarias de que no le pasaran llamadas, porque iba a estar terriblemente ocupado. Al llegar a casa se quitó el traje y se puso ropa algo más informal. Tampoco quería que pareciera que le había puesto mucha atención a su aspecto, porque no era como si fueran a tener una cita. Ni siquiera pensaba estar vestido más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, pero quería estar atractivo para él, por alguna estúpida razón. Cenó algo y trabajó un rato hasta que dieron las diez. Se sentía culpable por no haber hecho más que dormir todo el día.

Volvía a nevar, así que se puso un buen abrigo y los guantes de piel y salió hacia el bar. No quedaba mucha gente, y Dan estaba sentado al piano tocando una melodía vaga e indefinida. Él se sentó en una mesa junto a él, y Dan no tardó en advertir su presencia. Le saludó con una sonrisa ladeada, y a Chuck se le instaló un aleteo nervioso en el estómago. 

-¿Me acompañas?

-No sé si la última vez lo hice muy bien.

-A mí me gustó –dijo Dan, y Chuck casi pudo jurar que le había visto sonrojarse. Dio un par de palmadas en el minúsculo trozo de banqueta libre, invitándole. Él cogió su copa, la dejó sobre la caja del piano y se sentó. Sus piernas se rozaban cada vez que Dan pisaba algún pedal, y parecía que la piel le ardía bajo los estrechos pantalones negros.

El aire entre ellos estaba cargado de electricidad. Los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar esa noche. Lo cerca que estuviera el momento sólo dependía de lo que tardaran los clientes en beberse la última copa. Y entonces el jefe se iría, y se quedarían solos en el bar.

Premeditación, se llamaba eso. Y no podía esperar.

No dijeron gran cosa en lo que quedaba de noche. Los parroquianos fueron marchándose uno a uno, y cada vez que oía la puerta de la calle abrirse y un hombre ciñéndose el abrigo para enfrentarse al frío, el nudo de anticipación en su estómago se hacía más fuerte. Era insoportable tenerle tan cerca y no poder tocarle, no poder ni siquiera mirarle, porque no se creía capaz de controlarse.

-¿Dan, cierras tú? –le preguntó el jefe en cuanto se marchó el último.

-Claro.

-Pásale una fregona al suelo antes de irte. Hasta mañana –dijo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera se molestó en reparar en la presencia de Chuck.

-No voy a hacerlo, ¿sabes? –confesó, levantándose del piano y buscando algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo, colgado en un perchero.

-Eso esperaba.

-Él lo sabe. Lo que quiere es que me quede limpiando para no irme esta noche contigo. No le caes especialmente bien –se rió, sacando las llaves y yendo hacia la puerta para cerrarla. Chuck le siguió hasta las escaleras y esperó abajo a que él volviera a bajar tras colgar el cartel de ‘Cerrado’.

-¿Por qué?

-Dice que no eres trigo limpio. Que ocultas cosas.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

Dan descendió lentamente la escalera, jugueteando con las llaves en su mano. Subido en el primer escalón era aún mucho más alto que Chuck, que prácticamente le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

-Todos tenemos razones para ocultar algo. No creo que sea nada malo, a menos que hayas matado a alguien.

-No he matado a nadie.

-¿Entonces a quién demonios le importa?

Chuck llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de los pantalones de Dan. Desabrochó su cinturón expertamente y el botón no tardó en correr la misma suerte. Él se apoyó en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio cuando introdujo su mano bajo la tela.

-¿No vas a esperar a que lleguemos a mi apartamento?

-¿Quieres que espere?

Dan descansó la frente sobre la cabeza de Chuck, que se movía lentamente dentro de su ropa interior, haciéndole crecer por momentos.

-Quiero que esto dure toda la noche.

-Eso no va a ser un problema.

Dan se rió, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera levemente contra el de Chuck.

-Hoy estás distinto –susurró, acunando su cara entre sus manos. Él levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no han sido los demás días los que han sido distintos?

-No lo sé. Pero me gustas así. Tus ojos están más brillantes.

El cuerpo de Dan irradiaba calor, y no podía esperar a tenerle debajo, gimiendo para él. Hacía ese sonido con el fondo de la garganta, como una especie de gruñido ronroneante, que le volvía loco. Se le colaba en los oídos y echaba raíces por todo su sistema nervioso, desde la punta de la lengua hasta las plantas de los pies.

-¿Dónde vives?

-En el último piso de este mismo edificio.

-Vamos –dijo. Sacó la mano de dentro de sus pantalones, arrancándole un quejido ansioso.

El apartamento de Dan era un pequeño espacio abuhardillado y casi sin amueblar. No tenía más que una cama, una pequeña cocina en una esquina y una máquina de escribir sobre lo que hacía de mesa del comedor. Todo lo demás eran cajas. Llenas de libros, de discos, de papeles repletos de letra apretada en tinta negra. Le costó encontrar la puertecita que comunicaba con el baño, cuya entrada estaba ocupada por otra caja marrón llena de más libros viejos encuadernados en cuero.

-Perdona el desorden.

Era encantador, y tenía algo extrañamente tranquilizador, lleno de paz. La ciudad se oía a través de las ventanas como amortiguada, como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros y sólo les llegaran los ecos de la civilización.

La cama les llamaba, con sus sencillas sábanas blancas y ásperas y la antiquísima manta azul. Dan le arrastró hacia ella agarrándole de la camisa.

-Llevo pensando en esto todo el día, ¿sabes? No he podido pensar en nada más que en esto –dijo, quitándole la chaqueta y empezando a desabrochar su camisa blanca de sport-. ¿Crees que estoy loco?

-Sí, pero por muchas otras razones.

-¿Y no te importa? –preguntó tras besar su cuello.

-Me parece que yo tampoco estoy muy cuerdo –contestó casi más para sí mismo, mientras le tumbaba en la cama.

\---

Chuck ya no sabía qué hora era, si era de día o de noche o si sería capaz de separar sus manos de la piel de Dan en algún momento. No necesitaba mirarle para saber que estaba sonriendo, porque era lo que llevaba haciendo toda la noche, cuando no estaba directamente riendo de esa manera tan infantil y tan franca, con todo el cuerpo.

Sus piernas seguían enredadas porque no tenían fuerza para separarse. Toda la que les quedaba, la que no se había perdido entre suspiros y orgasmos agónicos, la empleaban en recorrer toda piel a su alcance con la yema de los dedos.

-Voy a enamorarme de ti, como no me lo impidas –musitó contra sus labios.

Algo resonó en su cerebro. Algo como el sonido de cristales rotos. Se incorporó en la cama, obligando a Dan a apartarse, y se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Dan, esto no… No es así.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Esto no va de amor.

-¿Y de qué va?

-De sexo.

Dan se rió con algo de condescendencia.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante el sexo con alguien de quien no te puedes enamorar?

-Yo no soy ese tipo de persona –aseguró, como si serlo fuera lo peor que le podía pasar a alguien-. Tengo estas… urgencias, que me asaltan a veces...

-Yo también las tengo –le cortó-. Se llama deseo sexual, y las tiene todo el mundo.

-Pero los hombres normales no las tienen por otros hombres –apuntó Chuck.

-¿Y no te parece maravilloso ser especial? –ironizó-. Ser normal es tan aburrido.

-No era mi intención ofenderte…

-Mira, Chuck. No eres el primero con este problema –le dijo, levantándose y buscando algo con lo que cubrirse-. Te gusta follarme pero estás casado, y tú no eres _gay_ , Dios te libre. Ya lo he escuchado todo. Estoy mayor para andarme con tonterías de ese tipo, no voy a ser yo el que te abra los ojos.

-No quería ser tan duro…

-No querías _sonar_ tan duro, pero has dicho exactamente lo que piensas. Vístete y vete de mi casa.

-Dan, lo siento.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me gustaría poder ser ‘normal’? –estalló-. Poder encontrar a alguien inteligente y guapo, que me hiciera reír y que quisiera compartir un trocito de su vida conmigo. Alguien con quien tener sexo espectacular, de ese que te corta la respiración, y con quien levantarme por las mañanas y desayunar desnudos mirando la niebla sobre Manhattan por la ventana. ¿Por qué yo no tengo derecho a tener eso? ¿Por qué tengo que andar de fracaso en fracaso, saltando de locas peligrosas a hombres grises y reprimidos?

-Yo…

-Soy una buena persona, ¿sabes? No soy perfecto, pero tengo algunas cosas buenas. Y si te hubieras parado a descubrirlo, en vez de tratarme como un autómata que sólo está aquí para satisfacer tus oscuras e indignas urgencias…

-Nunca…

-Será mejor que te vayas –le ordenó, sin siquiera dejarle hablar-. Creí que eras distinto, pero está claro que me equivoqué. Me has hecho sentir estúpido, y no hay nada en el mundo que odie más que eso.

-Déjame explicarte…

-No quiero echarte a patadas de mi casa, Chuck –amenazó fríamente-. Creo que estoy por encima de eso, pero si no me dejas otro remedio, lo haré.

Cogió la ropa que Dan le tendía y se la puso como pudo de camino a la puerta. 

Se encontró en el sucio descansillo de un bloque de apartamentos en el East Village en mitad de la noche, y ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero no se sentía capaz de emprender el camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
